


[Podfic of] Talk to Me

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:13:05] Lacey McBain's summary: The first words Clint ever remembers Coulson saying to him are "talk to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443962) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



**Title:** [Talk to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443962)  
**Author:** [Lacey McBain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairings:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Length:** 1:13:05  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Sunny and the Sunglows - Talk to Me  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?38f9dcbqfxzbrec) (25.86 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?o5omofelw32lgl3) (27.3 MB)  



End file.
